


I'm yours

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Jealous!Harry, M/M, PhotographersAU, Smut, Top Harry, in a school office cubicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are photographers for the school newspaper. Louis teases him one day and Harry gets possessive. basically they have sex in a cubicle in their office at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours

“Hey, do you have those pictures ready?” Ashton calls. His Australian accent rings in Louis’ ears. Louis is going over all of his shots on the computer, picking out the best ones for the school newspaper. He scrolls through them and shouts out for Ashton to take a look. The boy comes over with a dimpled smile, bending over at the waist to peek over Louis’ shoulder. Ashton has always been one of those cuddly guys. Louis doesn’t mind really, but he knows of one person who does.

   Harry Styles.

   The boy with luscious chocolate-colored curls and green eyes is staring at the pair over the top of his cubicle. His gaze is absolutely murderous as he glares at Ashton. Normally, the two get along fine and are mates, but in situations like this, Harry wants nothing more than for Ashton to leave his guy alone.  

    Louis smirks devilishly as he sees Harry’s fuming expression. He scoots over in his seat, gesturing for Ashton to sit down next to him. He is fully aware that this position will have them pressed up against each other and Louis can’t wait to see Harry’s face when he sees this. Louis wraps an arm around Ashton’s waist and brings him in closer.

   “See that shot, Ash? I really like how the light hits her face, but I’m just not sure if it’s good enough to put in the paper,” he says, batting his eyelashes slightly. He can almost hear Harry’s low growl as he gives Ashton the puppy eyes.

   “Aw, don’t worry about it Louis. These are great,” Ashton says, clapping Louis on the shoulder and he in turn gives him a big smile. Harry has moved to get his photos from the printer and as he passes by Ash, he grabs his arm and whispers in his ear. Ashton’s eyes widen as he looks back and forth between Louis and Harry. Louis pretends to focus on his computer screen, but on the inside he’s glowing. 

   _Oh, I’m gonna get so much shit for this later,_ he thinks as he takes in Harry’s furious pose. He has positioned himself so that he blocks Louis from Ashton’s view and Louis is gloating. He giggles from where he’s sitting and Harry hears him. He narrows his eyes at the boy who is clearly enjoying his jealous side. He clamps his hand down where Louis’ neck meets his shoulder and digs his fingers in. Louis gasps and rolls his shoulder blades back into Harry’s touch.

   “Oh, well, I’m looking forward to seeing those pictures for real, later,” Ash moves as if to give Louis a hug, but Harry gives him a disapproving look and he backs away. When he is gone, Louis laughs, hooking his pinky through Harry’s.

   “You get so jealous.”

   “If you didn’t flirt with every guy who smiles at you, I wouldn’t need to be,” Harry growls into his neck. “You’re mine.”

   A flash goes off nearby and a girl voice gushes next to them. “God, you look so good together.” Harry and Louis look up to see a blond girl with blue eyes staring into her camera. She has waist-high jeans, a cropped tank and a plaid shirt wrapped around her hips. She has a piercing in her right nostril and she is smiling so wide, it’s threatening to split her face.

   Louis gives her a big smile in return. “Thanks, love. Send me that picture later, would you?”

   Harry bends down to whisper in his ear again and as another flash goes off, he whispers: “Forget what I said earlier. You flirt with _anyone_ who smiles at you.”

   Louis’ smile disappears and he makes a face at Harry’s back when he’s walking away.  

 

 

“See you tomorrow, alright, Louis?” Perrie shouts before she leaves. Louis is packing up the last things in the office as he is the last one to leave. He shouts back a sound of approval and he hears the click of the door shut. He makes his way around the place, shutting off random computers that have been left on and tucking drafts of Wednesday’s newspaper into a folder. He stuffs the folder into his bag and is about to turn a light off on a desk before hands grab him from behind and spin him around.

   He comes face to face with Harry and slaps him gently on the arm.

   “Damn it, Curly, you scared the shit out of me.”

   Harry doesn’t respond; he just knocks Louis’ bag to the floor and hoists him up onto the desk. Louis hates the fact that his legs, by instinct, wrap themselves around Harry’s waist. It’s like it’s not even by choice, they do it anyways. Harry crashes their lips together and winds his hands through his fringe. He tugs on it harshly so his head is bent backwards and it gives him free access to Louis’ neck.

   He bites and nibbles on his pulse point and Louis whimpers.

   “You think you can get away with making me jealous. You don’t seem to understand who you belong to,” Harry’s voice is low and runs like honey over Louis’ skin, causing goosebumps to break out in waves. Harry brings out a bottle of lube and deliberately slams it down on the desk so it will catch Louis’ attention. When he sees the bottle, he moans and clings to Harry’s shirt.

   “Yes, please.”

   Harry towers over him, molding his body to Louis’. He knows the janitor might go through here soon so he hurries in undressing both of them as quickly as possible. Harry keeps his jeans bunched around his ankles, though, so if the janitor comes through, he can pull them up and cover Louis.

   Pieces of clothing are scattered all over the desk and the two boys rut against each other, making the desk shake. Harry lays him down, lifting his legs and spreading them so he can get to the most sensitive part of Louis. He drags his thumb around the rim of Louis’ pink, clenching hole. Harry moans.

   “Still stretched from this morning,” he says and Louis whimpers and grabs hold of his thighs, holding them up so Harry can trickle lube onto his fingers. Louis is already completely hard, leaking pre-come and Harry smirks viciously. “You’re so responsive.”       

    He trails the pad of his index finger up the vein on the underside. Louis twitches, hands clamping down on his thighs.

   “Shit, Harry, what if someone walks in?” Louis asks, gasping at the end when Harry slips a finger inside. It gives barely any resistance, so Harry shoves two fingers inside roughly and Louis keens, shouting.

   Harry bends down to slowly talk into his ear. “Then they can watch. They can watch me fuck you, right here on this desk and when you scream _my_ name, they’ll know that you’re mine. You belong to me.”

   He curls his fingers and prods Louis’ prostate. The blue-eyes boy cries out, dropping his legs so they land on Harry’s shoulders and waves for Harry to move closer. Harry has this knack for finding Louis’ sweet spot in a matter of seconds. Louis hates it. He hates that every instinct in his body screams HarryHarryHarry at him. His brain won’t let him forget this boy who nestled his way into his heart back in freshman year. He hates it.

   But he loves Harry.

   Harry, who treats him like he’s his best friend in the entire world, like there is no one who matters more and who looks at him like he’s God’s gift sent from heaven and who he has such a connection with that, even when there are people in between them, he still manages to hold on to the strings that tie them together.

   Harry, who is now steadily pushing his hips against Louis’ and nudging his now lubed-up cock in, lets his hands roam over his body like he’s made of the finest glass. He touches Louis with care and precision, knowing all of the places where Louis is the most sensitive and responsive.

   Louis moans when Harry is bottomed out, finally settled into his body. He can’t even fathom how _good_ Harry feels inside of him. His cock is pushing against all of his pressure points and being so thick that he slides over Louis’ prostate every fucking time.

   Harry speeds up, frantically snapping his hips back and forth, repeatedly plunging inside of him. Louis’ legs tighten where the sit on his shoulders and they create a tight hold on his neck. He pounds faster and the crown of Louis’ skull accidentally hits the wall of the cubicle. Harry pauses, slowing down to shallow thrusts. He rubs Louis’ head, massaging the area.

   “Sorry. Too rough?” He asks, but Louis claws at his arms, bringing him closer.

   “Ngnh,” Louis moans. “Harder.” 

   Harry groans and takes up his sharp, hard thrusts again. He is slamming into him over and over again and the desk and the whole cubicle is rocking with their movements.   Harry hoists Louis’ legs higher, changing the angle and it causes him to hit Louis’ prostate head-on.

   “Harry, I’m so close,” Louis twists his neck from side to side and his hands are tangling in Harry’s curls. Harry reaches between them, Louis’ legs over one of his shoulders, and jacks him off, bringing him closer to the edge and with one final thrust, pushes him over. “Fucking hell, Harry!”

   Harry cries out when Louis screams his name. He comes deep inside of him and he collapses on top of Louis, both of them panting.

   When both of them are dressed and mostly clean, the tidy up the mess they’ve made. Papers are lying scattered over the floor, small drops of lube here and there, too. Harry snickers at the last one and uses his t-shirt to wipe it off. When he raises his gaze, Louis is pointing a camera at him and there is a series of clicks. Harry grins and picks up his own camera, aiming it at Louis’ face. He presses down on the button and the shutter goes off. He smiles when the picture shows up on the display. Louis’ camera covers part of his face, but his hair is deliciously tousled; his typical sex-hair. He managed to get another one where the camera is down and there is a big smile on his face. But this one is different from the one he’d given Ashton. This one gives him crinkles around his eyes and there is so much love and raw emotion in those blue crystals, Harry can’t help but snatch his boyfriend around the waist and bring him in close. He kisses his forehead.

   “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He mumbles against his skin. Louis blushes and twists his mouth to the side. He reaches up on his tippy toes and pecks him on the lips. “You’re mine.”

   When Louis just nods, Harry backs him up against the desk again and makes sure the edge rubs on his very sensitive hole. Louis gasps, face inches away from Harry’.

   “Say it,” Harry demands. Louis fists his hand in Harry’s shirt and reels him in, lips brushing his chin.

   “I’m yours. Always.”               

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! xx


End file.
